1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver module used in optical fiber communication and, particularly, to an optical transceiver module suitably applicable to single-fiber bidirectional communication.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional optical transceiver module suitably applicable to single-fiber bidirectional communication is, for example, the one disclosed in Document 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,562). This optical transceiver module is provided with a semiconductor laser and a photodiode. These semiconductor laser and photodiode are separately housed in their respective metal packages to form an emitter module and a receiver module, respectively. Then these emitter module and receiver module are assembled together with a ferrule having an optical fiber fixed therein. In this optical transceiver module, the optical fiber fixed in the ferrule has a slant surface obliquely polished and provided with reflecting and non-reflecting coatings, and this slant surface separates transmitting light from the semiconductor laser and receiving light into the photodiode from each other.